Painfully Intoxicated
by Gravitastic
Summary: Carissa had known Ludwig for many years, running to him to solve all her problems when hell had surfaced. When he finds her in a bar, per usual, drinking her situations to drown them, he takes her home and they fall asleep together.. is he asleep? What should she do to wake him up?


**THERE IS SMUT HERE! **If you don't like that, please don't read it! *^* My German isn't the best, so for some phrases I used a translator. Eh :c I'm learning~

"...Rissa? What are you doing here?"

_...what was it?_

_What... did I say? I think I can remember._

_One more._  
_Just one more._  
_I swear, I'll have just one more and then I'll go home._  
_Okay, the one after that._  
_No, no, the one after that. I swear._  
_Believe me this time. I promise. That was the last one._  
_I'm not even drunk!_  
_Trust me on this._

_...why... am I here? I think I was sad? My head is killing me.._

"Answer me."  
Oh, right.. him. He'll be mad if she tells him. And he'll stare at her, with those bright blue eyes, with that slight blush on his cheeks. His bangs slightly pulled from his normal slick-back style, from his worry. And she'll bawl next to him, tell him all her problems.. that's always how it is. He somehow finds her, takes her home, makes her coffee. Then a glass of water. Then he'll glance at her wrists, and then he'll nod in approval because nothing's there.

_Just hang on, one more month. One more month, and if I'm doing okay.. I'll leave them. For Ludwig. I'll shut them out of my life, and Luddy'll never have to feel bad about me ever again._

"Why aren't.. no. Don't tell me."

_Maybe this is a bad idea.._

"Carissa!"

_Shit._

She smiled weakly, her eyes never leaving the glass; with foam stuck to the sides and a pool of beer at the bottom. Half past nine, and she's not drunk. "Hey, Luddy," She managed to break the words from the strain in her throat. "how's it been?"  
"I'll pay the bill," he choked. "and let's go home."

_Don't do this._

"W-why? Aha,"

_Don't fucking do this._

"I'm.. I'm fine."  
He didn't leave from that spot, the poor guy. "No," he started, moving the glass from her grip. "you're not fine. Come on."  
"W-wait," she called. He turned to her, her hair flowing in neat little feathers upon her head; orbs that had shone despite the bar's low lighting. "they're figuring out.. where I go. All the time. They'll take me away, and they'll hurt me for being with you."  
"Then, I'll call the cops." His thick German accent cut against her American, strong. Uplifting, warm, comforting; she wanted to call it hers. He slammed the money onto the counter, pulling her forcefully out of the bar, they walked down the crowded streets and met Ludwig's home. It had the scent of winter, yet the crackles of the fire in the fireplace; his parents knew she had problems with them.

Her own family.

She loved him so much, for dealing with her unsociable skills and her ability to babble and stutter at the thought of someone next to her in the morning. Despite that, he accepted her, all her flaws; the density of her personality and the stubborn acceptance that he may not love her back.  
She wanted him to love her, no matter how selfish it sounded.  
She wanted to be with him.  
She wanted to feel safe around him.  
So many other beautiful women fell for him, and there she stood. In his home, speaking calmly with him and being able to bawl next to him and expect no more than a pat on the head and the acceptance of his body comforting her.

"Sie ist nicht hier," He called into the kitchen. His mom was cooking at the stove, the sound of oil popping in its pan. "Okay?" She rubbed her hands on her white cloth apron, turned yellow from candlelight.  
"Ja, Liebling." she smiled invitingly.  
"Danke," Carissa called back. She knew little German from spending so much time in this house, constantly traveling countries. Of course, it was nice to see how a regular family acted; no bottles of alcohol scattered on the floor, dents in the walls, blood on the floor..  
she shivered and followed the tall German up the stairs.

"...and, I just wanted to get away," she muttered. She sat at his side, her head on his shoulder and his arm slugged around her. They leaned against the head of his bead, a Pixar movie blaring away at his TV. "from there. ...from everywhere.." she breathed in deeply and nuzzled her head into the softness of the coat guarding his shoulder.  
He rubbed her arm with his thumb, the smell of his cologne filling her lungs with every breath she took. Her glass of water sat rudely on his nightstand, condensation building shamelessly on its sides and pooling onto the coaster.  
Soon, the breathing was strong and heavy, and she leaned against him all the more.

12:12:12, make a wish.

He was nowhere near hers.

The morning had light pouring in through the windows like sauce from a pot, she slept through the dinner Ludwig's mother had prepared and had been hungry after she'd woken up, but she had no intent of intruding throughout his home. She decided to roll over and cling to Ludwig like a cat escaping waves of water, waiting for him to wake up. She wrapped her legs around his left leg, her arms around his torso, and felt herself begin to blush. Her arm began to lift and fall with the steady rising from his breathing, his hair messy and his general being.. was cunning. She found herself staring, before shaking her head and letting go, letting her legs slip off of his and rolling back over to her side of the bed.

"Why'd you leave?" He smiled, sneaking his arms under her and pulling her close. She gasped in surprise, blood rushing to her face. "I liked being warm."  
"I... I didn't know you were awake," she whimpered, shuddering at his breath against her neck, separating the heat from the cold. "I-I'm sorry.."  
"Don't apologize," He muttered against her skin, lightly running his lips along it, delicately. "I liked it, actually." His hands ran along her side, holding her by her stomach. "Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?"  
"N-No!" She pressed her hands to her face and pressed her legs together tightly, to rid the sensation between them. "You're embarrassing me.. is all.."  
"It's cute," he smiled before lightly kissing below her jawline. She scrunched her body into a closer position, not facing him. She didn't dare face him, after her face was burning red.

Not even a tomato! As if someone had dunked her head in red paint.

"L-Luddy," she stuttered when his grip grew tighter. "ah! Stop.."  
"What are the magic words?" He trailed his kisses lower, biting and sucking at the revealed skin on her neck.  
"Ahn...please..." the words were nearly whispered.  
"Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen," he groaned into her ear, his voice low and husky. "Du spricht Deutsche?"  
"B-bitte!" She squealed as his hands were about to remove the t-shirt he had lent her.  
"Much better." He slipped his hands away from her, standing from the bed and laughing as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"W-what was that even for?!" She yelled. "You're never like that! S-stupid.."  
She heard his low, innocent chuckle.

_God, he's so cute._

"You were muttering in your sleep," She could feel him lying back down next to her. "..and, might I add, it was audible." She turned over and peeked from her position in the bed to see him staring at her, his hair combed back by his fingers and his light blue eyes.. different. Was he.. happier? No.. not exactly happy..  
"What'd.. I say..?" She slowly lowered herself back into the covers before he could do anything.  
"Mainly," he placed his bare hand against her cheek; coolness enveloping the cold. "my name, called me stupid, then cute... the occasional 'what are you doing'..." the thin pink had taken a place on his face, his smile hiding his next few words.

She threw the blanket around herself and squealed, kicking lightly and trying not to cry. "You're never... so blunt!" She yelled, only letting her forehead have cold air hit. She could feel him slipping into the covers as well, his body cold against her warm. It was never this way, normally.. she was cold, and he was warm.

...always there...

"L..Ludwig." she muttered, causing his eyes to flutter open and the bright color revealing. "Can I.. tell you something?"  
"Ja?"  
"If.. what I said was true," she let her eyes meet his. "..w-would you.. by chance.." She pulled her entire head from the blankets, her hair tossed across the pillow, tangled and messy. "..forget it! I'm confessing, okay? I'm telling you now, I.. I do, love.. you.. okay? I have been. For, nearly three years, ever since I started coming here. Ever since.. years of knowing you. Ever since.. you told me, 'It's okay'. Ever since you called me Rissa, ever since you gave me that hug or when you told me that we could move out together at the end of the year. Ever since I thought, that you cared! And, I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm sorry I fell in love with my best friend," She looked away from his flustered face, more embarrassed than surprised. "I-I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry that, whenever I make a wish, I wish for you." she clicked her knees together, holding her fists in front of her bright red face.

"I-I can't lie to you," he smiled meekly. "Ich liebe dich, auch. A lot, and.. I don't mind spending time with you." He slid his hands into her shirt, meeting the straps of her bra. He reached behind her, unhooked it, and let the straps fall from her shoulders and her bare breasts freeing from them. "Which, will make this all the more special." He pulled his charcoal tank top over his head, leaving his plaid pajama pants on.  
"What are.. Luddy, wait. Please, stop~!" She cried, his hands roaming her chest and his lips claiming her neck as his. He felt her legs squirm beneath her, a smirk against her pale skin. The dry moans escaped her throat, as his thumbs lightly rubbed her nipples and around them. They hardened, to his touch, as she felt both her bra and her shirt being lifted from her; leaving her only in her jogger's shorts from her last visit, how short they were.  
"When you're ready," he turned her to lay on her back as his knee rubbed against her warmth. "just say so."

"Nn, ah," was all that escaped her throat as a response. He leaned down, pulling and sucking on her breasts, smiling. He pressed harder against her, moving upward to meet her mouth. He hovered his lips above hers, asking for entrance, and she obeyed. They kissed passionately, tongues wrestling against each other playfully. He trailed away from her, his hands growing rougher. "Ludwig! Ahhn.."  
"What was that?"  
"I.. can't.." she gripped the sheets, breathing heavily. "I-I want.."  
"What do you want?" He caressed them gently in his rather large hands, her thighs closing together.  
"I want.. you.." she panted.

He scoffed, trailing kisses from her chest down to her shorts, pulling them and her panties down.  
Yes, he was pleased at the heated pool forming. He smiled pleasantly before lowering himself to her, lapping up the liquids forming, only to have her rasps escape her throat; one hand on her breasts and the other playing with her clit. His free hand, trailed down her side and to her opening, toying with it while his tongue took over the spot that made her gasp and pant, his fingers entering one by one.  
"So eng," he slurred from his place and thrust his finger in slowly.  
"I-I'm gonna.. Luddy, I'm gonna.." He took the opportunity to slip in another finger, forcing a moan from her throat before letting her grow accustomed to the size of the two fingers, curling them inside of her to send a wave of pleasure and leave her crying for more.  
Realizing that was her spot, he pressed his fingertips against it again and again until her hips were moving and her legs were trying their hardest not to close.

"Ludwig, Gilbert, Zeit zu essen!" their mother called.  
"Komme~" Gilbert chirped down the hallway.  
Ludwig sighed and looked at the door, hearing his brother's footsteps go past his room and down the stairs to satisfy his own hunger.  
He groaned in anger from the wait against her skin before thrusting in his fingers quickly. She squirmed from his touch, her hands gripping the sheets and her back slowly arching off of where lay.

"L-Ludwig.. I feel.. odd, my... my insides.."  
He had to remember, she'd never done this before.  
"You're gonna cum," looked up at her. "you can."  
He moved his fingers more towards her entrance, hitting it with every stroke. She burst out, crying his name in interrupted chants from her breathing, as he felt his fingers covered by her walls. She stopped, loosening her grip and lying down comfortably.

"Don't let my brother touch you," He grunted as he put on a larger shirt to hide the tent that had build in his pants. "I'll bring you something. If she didn't call for you, your parents might be here."  
"I promise," she breathed, clothing herself and hiding her hunger. "...but be careful..."  
He smiled at her, before she turned and let her heart rate return to normal before letting her eyes rest. She hadn't heard yelling, so no, her parent's weren't there to "make sure she's safe", and maybe it was for the better. Maybe they stopped caring and she can gather all the clothes that merged with Ludwig's closet, and start that new life with him.

Maybe the footsteps coming towards the door, the sound of plates clacking and a glass wasn't all too bad.

Ludwig stepped in later than she'd thought, perhaps it was Gilbert who decided to eat upstairs. He set his tray of pancakes and orange juice down, the cakes flooded with syrup and butter.. despite there being only two. He ate with her as well, only to calm her breathing to make sure that yes, he was okay, and yes, her parents were in America and were staying in America. Hopefully.

"And now, to finish what we started," Ludwig went to lock his door.

**WELP MORE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M TIRED D: **I used to have an account here.. I did black butler lemons cx sadly. I plan on having a good storyline..? I'm not normally good at that. It's more of a cutesy sexy friendship smutty thing.

Oh well.

Night guys~


End file.
